


Oh, The Real Question Is What To Do With These Feelings Of Mine

by DemigirlDrew27



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Everyone Ships Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon, Happy Ending, Implied Caitlin Snow/Iris West, M/M, the boys don't know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigirlDrew27/pseuds/DemigirlDrew27
Summary: What will Barry and Cisco do when everyone on Team Flash thinks that they are dating





	Oh, The Real Question Is What To Do With These Feelings Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash but I'm happy if you read this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh yeah, 'cause me and Barry are totally dating and totally in love!" Cisco sarcastically replied after someone, Harry, made an offhand comment about Barry and Cisco's friendship seeming more like a relationship. Barry himself only laughed and replied, "Yep! Love you, sweetie!!" and blew a kiss Cisco's way. He smiled and was about to continue working on something on his computer until, he heard an audible gasp from Iris and the sound of a punch hitting someone with a reply from a seemingly hurt Barry.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me so hard?" Barry hissed while rubbing at the spot on his bicep. Iris only smirked and replied "Why didn't you tell me that you and Cisco were dating?!" Barry's face quickly turned to confusion, as did Cisco's when he looked up at the pair of best friends. "Wait-" One of them was about to reply until Iris cut them off by continuing. "I mean really Barry, I'm your best friend, how dare you?!" It was at that moment when both Caitlin and Joe walked into the Cortex.

"What's happening here?" Joe asked pointing a finger between his daughter and his, basically, son. Before Barry could say anything or even try to, Iris was speaking "He and Cisco finally got their act together and are dating and someone," She purposefully looks at Barry, "didn't tell me!" Barry is once again about to protest when Joe's response throws him off course.

"Finally!!! Took you two long enough; but Barry that's cold, even for you." Iris almost jumped up when she agreed by practically shouting "I know!!!" Joe and Harry laughed at her response and before Cisco could say anything to add to this conversation or whatever, Caitlin's voice chimed in.

"Hold up," Caitlin moved and put all of her things down just so she could point a finger at Cisco. "You're telling me that you DIDN'T tell me about how you're going out with Barry, I'm your best friend Cisco!!" Cisco didn't have a chance to say anything because Iris was shouting "EXACTLY!!! Also Cait, you owe me 20 bucks." Iris stuck out her hand towards the doctor while the boys just stared at them.

"Ugh, right." Caitlin said as she dug out her wallet and handed Iris a 20 dollar bill. "WHAT??" Both Cisco and Barry loudly commented on the exchange. "You guys bet on us?!" Barry continued a shocked look on his face and a hand on his hip.

"Girls, and yes; Caitlin bet that you two were just insanely good friends and I bet that you two were dating." Iris smiled at Barry and turned to Caitlin with a smirk on her face, "Thanks for the twenty cutie. Momma's gonna get her nails done." She winked at Caitlin and walked out of the Cortex. "Wow, that really just happened." Joe amusingly replied before he too walked out talking about how he has to attend his job before he's fired. Caitlin only smiled and shrugged her shoulders before leaving to do whatever; and the boys are pretty sure Harry left a long time ago, leaving them alone with a problem.

"We should talk about this." Cisco said first turning a finger towards his supposed boyfriend.

"Yeah, definitely," Barry replied, right before a alarm went off signifying a fire somewhere in the city, nothing the Flash couldn't handle. "Later." 

Cisco agreed quietly as he soon felt a gust of wind rush past him in a now empty room, "Yeah, later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a few days before the guys could get a Team Flash meeting without interruptions. "Guys, me and Cisco have something to tell you all." Barry spoke as he walked to the center of the cortex. "You guys are getting married?!?!" Iris blurts out, the answer is a loud 'No' from both Barry and Cisco, which causes everyone to laugh. "Okay, so then what's the big news?" Joe asks crossing his arms over his chest. Barry looks over to Cisco so that he can answer.

"We aren't dating." Cisco says as he looks at the rest of the team. "Ha ha, very funny guys-" "No!! It's true, me and Barry are not dating we're just really good friends. That's all." Cisco blurts out to cut off Caitlin. Barry nods his head when both Iris and Joe look at him to confirm, and then it goes quiet.

"Wow," It's Joe who breaks the silence "We're sorry Bare, and Cisco, I guess we all just thought that you two had finally gotten together we didn't stop to think about what if you guys weren't." Everyone in the room nods in agreement and eventually disperse because of the awkward feeling in the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next week at S.T.A.R. Labs is practically unbearable for both Cisco and Barry. There's this weird awkward tension between them and sometimes the team. No one really addresses the other while one is in the room and if their both in the same room it's minimal conversation and awkward eye contact. Since the whole thing happened Barry and Cisco have stopped hanging out, no more movie nights on Friday's, no more going out for drinks on their days off it was like their literal friendship ended and it affected both them immensely. Barry has started to hang out with Iris a lot more, which is fine if it weren't for the fact that now he's constantly around her. Always at her apartment, always going places with her, always watching her work and talking while she's doing it. He annoyed Iris constantly and she figured that she needed to put a stop to it, with some help.

Barry sped into the cortex to find it empty, or well mostly empty with someone sleeping on one of the chairs, Cisco. Barry smiles softly before looking around once and speeding Cisco away to his apartment. Barry laid him down in his bed and looked at the time on Cisco's clock, it was nearly 1 o'clock and far to late for Barry to be speeding home, not to mention the fact that he was extremely tired and his own bed seemed so far away in his brain. In a few seconds a blanket was placed on to Cisco and Barry was on Cisco's couch with another. Barry truly hoped Cisco wouldn't mind before he drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cisco wakes up to the smell of food and a blanket wrapped around him, weird since he swore he was at S.T.A.R. Labs before he drifted off, he begins to wonder who brought him home until he looks at the culprit whose cooking him breakfast, Barry. There's a smile on his lips and thought in his brain that he could get used to seeing something like this every morning, its a thought that scares him but makes him joyful altogether. "Mornin' Bar, thank you for making breakfast and bringing me home last night." Cisco speaks as he moves and sits down. Barry smiles and puts some eggs on a plate, "It was the least I could do, considering I did also sleep over." His index finger points to his couch with a blanket laid on the back of it that Cisco knows wasn't there before. Barry continues, "after all, what are best friends for anyways right?"

"Right." Cisco agrees as Barry sets down their plates. "But Bare, you didn't have to do all this, you- is that coffee, did you make coffee, for me?" Barry smiles as he get up from his seat at a normal human pace. "Well, yeah, you were working late at the lab so I'd figured you'd want coffee before you start your day, and possibly throughout it." He replies as he pours the mug for Cisco and then hands it to him as he sits back down in the seat across from him.

Cisco flusters for a moment before he thinks of a response, "Hello, my name is Cisco Ramon and I have now fallen in love with you." Both Cisco and Barry laugh for a moment before Cisco hears Barry's response, "Careful with what you say Cisco," he leans in and whispers, "it might come true." Barry leans back and laughs but not before his phone goes off, a call from Joe he says before he leaves Cisco's apartment in a blur and a gust of wind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Caitlin!! I have a very big problem!!" Cisco screams as he walks into the med bay. Caitlin immediately turns her head and tilts it in confusion, "What is it this time Cisco? Did you burn something because I swear-" "No!! I think I like someone. And I think they like me back. And I don't know what to do, help." The words rush out of Cisco's mouth as he paces back and forth on the tile floor. Caitlin takes a deep breath and runs a hand through her hair, "Okay, okay, who is this person? I can't help you if I don't know who they are." At the words Cisco walks a bit faster and starts playing with the ends of his hair. It takes him a few tries until he finally says the words, "Barry, it's Barry okay." Caitlin makes a small 'oh' noise but Cisco doesn't register it as he continues speaking. "Okay, it was this morning and he had just got done making me breakfast and coffee, which you know how much I love coffee, and I made a joke about being in love with him and he sort of flirted with me I guess by saying 'Careful with what you say Cisco, it might come true' like what does that mean?! Cait! Oh god, what does it mean?!" "Cisco, calm down okay take a deep breath and stop pacing, you're messing up those shoes I bought you."

"Their shoes Caitlin, they're meant to be worn but that's not the point! What am I going to do? What does it mean??" At this point Cisco was sitting on the cold floor tapping his fingers on the ground and occasionally lifting one of them to comb it through his hair. Caitlin sighs and rolls her chair in front of Cisco. "Look, Cisco, from what it sounds like Barry does like you but there is no surefire way, well there is one. You ask him." Cisco head pops up from her words and he immediately starts shaking his head no. "Cait! I can't! It'll be as awkward as the time everyone thought that we were together!! This could ruin our friendship, FOREVER!!!" Caitlin rolls her eyes before she replies, "No it won't, because even if he doesn't like you in that way Barry would never just drop you from being his friend, let alone best friend. The real question is, how do you feel about him?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barry sped into Iris's apartment cursing like a sailor only to realize that she wasn't there 5 seconds later. "Iris? Are you in here?" He does a quick speed check around her apartment, "Huh, I guess not." he says before he starts to make his way to CCPD. Once there he finds Joe pretty quickly, "You needed me here?" Joe turns around and nods instantly, "Can you do a check on this paper work for me, since for you it'll only take like 5 seconds." Barry replies with a nod as he takes the papers out of Joe's hands. He starts to leave and go up to his old lab when he remembers Iris not being at her apartment, "Hey, Joe, have you seen Iris today?" "I think she's at S.T.A.R." "Huh, okay."

The paper work doesn't take Barry long and he's out of there in a blink of an eye; and on his way to S.T.A.R. Labs. Once in the cortex he finds it pretty empty, of all except one person, Cisco. "Hey, where's everyone?" Barry asks as he looks around and back at Cisco who's working on something. "Uh, Iris and Caitlin left for the movies and Harry went back to his Earth to help Jesse with some stuff." Cisco replies not looking up at Barry, but he does sigh and run a hand though his hair. "Okay, what are you working on?" Barry asks curiously and takes the seat next to Cisco. "Just some stuff for the suit, you know, nothing too important." Cisco replies with a few hand gestures until his head pops up at what Barry could only assume was a realization. "Oh my god, how dare they?!" "What, Cisco, what happened?"

"The girls, they left us here, alone." Cisco turns his chair to face Barry, who has a look on his face that's kinda adorable because he's confused but- not the point Cisco decides before he continues, "They left us here alone so that we could talk," Barry is about to ask what he means but Cisco fills it in for him, "about our feelings. Knowing them its supposed to be about our feelings for each other."

"Oh, do have feelings for me Cisco?" Barry asks, a puzzled look on his face and curiosity in his eyes and if Cisco's not mistaken, maybe there's a little hope in there too.

"Um, this this is uh well Barry, you see," Cisco puts his head in his hands and when he lifts it up again there's a smile on Barry's face. "Wha- why are you smiling? This isn't funny because I'm pretty sure I have major feeling for you and if you don't like me back then-" "I like you, Cisco." "-it's going to be super embarrassing and I'm going to, wait, what did you say?" Now Cisco has a confused look on his face as Barry pulls their chairs closer together.

"Barry what-" "Can I kiss you, Cisco?" Barry asks abruptly, staring at Cisco intently and his hands back on his own chair, ready to push back if Cisco says no. But Cisco just smiles, similar to the one on Barry's face moments before, nods and leans close to Barry. The kiss is amazing, but sadly short lived because the boys hear the sound of a phone camera clicking behind them.

"Really guys, we're trying to have a private moment here." Barry mumbled as he and Cisco pulled away and turned towards the rest of the team in the hallway. Iris laughs as she moves from her hunched position, "Well, sorry not sorry." She turns towards Caitlin and Joe behind her, "Who should we send these photos to?" As they discuss who's sending photos to who, Barry and Cisco lean in close and kiss softly. "That's a keeper!!" Iris shouts as she takes another photo while Caitlin 'awws' at them.

"I wish I had this kind of love." Caitlin pouts as she leans against the wall. "All the men in my life are either dead, evil, or didn't want to stick around." It's Iris's turn to pout when she hears Cait. "Well, forget them Cait, you have me." Iris says as she wraps an arm around her shoulder and they walk out of the room together. Joe speaks up after they leave, "So, that just happened." an amused smile on his face before he too leaves Barry and Cisco alone.

"10 bucks bet that Iris is going to ask out Caitlin first." Barry smirked at Cisco who smirked at him right back. "10 bucks bet that Caitlin is going to ask out Iris first." Cisco responded as he got up from his seat, "My place or yours, babe?" Barry got up as well before he replied, "Yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below if I should create a part 2 but with snowest [Caitlin Snow/Iris west]


End file.
